The Trustworthiness of Inebriation
by TumblingTroublesomeTumbleweeds
Summary: Wedding on the horizon? Not that the members of the Shinigami Women's Association needed an excuse to party...but things get said at the end of the night that leaves a certain captain wondering. Main pairing: Ukitake/OC...Side pairing: Hitsgaya/Hinamori. Written to test my new writing style...maybe a part two, if I'm not too lazy. Tenne is orangey and the color of the 9th division


"I'm getting married!" Captain Kushira Hikamara fell off her chair in surprise as a happy voice broke her silence. Getting to her feet, she saw her best friend Momo Hinamori standing breathlessly in her office, "what?" Kushira was astounded, "who?" Momo's brown eyes were alight with happiness, "Toshiro proposed to me!" Kushira almost fell over backwards. The ice captain? Married?

The more she thought about it, she realized what a good thing it would be for him. Momo was gentle and kind whereas Toshiro Hitsugaya was strict and cold. "Congratulations!" she wrapped her arms around Momo, "this is amazing!" she laughed happily, "you guys are perfect for each other!" Momo's big doe eyes were filled with so much happiness that Kushira couldn't help but be infected with it.

"We must celebrate!" Kushira said excitedly grabbing Momo's hand. She dragged the small captain to the tenth division. "Rangiku-san!" Kushira shouted at the busty lieutenant, "did you hear the news?" at Rangiku's confused look, Kushira pushed Momo forward to explain. Rangiku's eyes lit up, "my handsome captain? " she said and pulled Momo into a bone-crushing hug.

"Rangiku-san?" Kushira said giggling, "your breasts are smothering her…" Rangiku released Momo who gasped for air, "sorry," Momo smiled. "We're going to celebrate and we wanted you to come with us!" "party?" Kushira nodded and Rangiku grinned, "of course! A party? How would you expect me to turn it down?" Kushira grinned, "alright! Meet at six…we still have to let the others know!" Rangiku nodded and hugged Momo again.

Their next stop was the eighth division. Convince the teetotaling lieutenant to come to a party. "Nanao-san!" Kushira said entering the office, "meet us at six," Nanao Ise looked suspicious, "why?" again, Kushira pushed Momo forward and the same scenario replayed. Only Nanao didn't smother Momo in a hug. Her eyes lit up from behind her glasses and she gently took Momo's hands, "congratulations…Hinamori-san," Nanao smiled hugging her gently, "I'll go tonight…just because it's a celebration," Kushira grinned, "we'll see you at six!" they waved goodbye as Kushira dragged Momo to the next destination which was the fourth division.

They ran around Seireitei inviting all the members of the Shinigami Women's Association. Finally, Kushira dragged Momo to the thirteenth division. "Rukia-san!" Kushira tripped over the top stair and fell, "damn it…" she stood up, "gotta slow down!" she laughed, "Rukia you need to meet us at six," Rukia blinked, "okay…why?" Momo sighed and explained for what felt like the gazillionth time. Rukia squealed and Kushira winced.

"What's all the commotion about?" a deep, amused voice asked. Kushira recognized it almost immediately and blushed slightly. Rukia and Momo blushed too, "were we too loud?" Momo asked nervously. Captain Jushiro Ukitake shook his head, "not at all," he smiled warmly and his eyes were drawn to Kushira who still had her back to him, "it's always heart-warming to hear sounds of happiness," Kushira finally turned, "sorry," she grinned, "we'll keep it down next time,"

Jushiro laughed, "no need. What has you ladies so happy?" Momo sighed and Kushira shot the tiny captain a smile, "Toshiro asked me to marry him". Jushiro looked startled, "congratulations!" he smiled and walked over to the miniscule brunette. "This is perfect! You and Little Shiro are a perfect match," he took her hands and knelt down se he was eye-to-eye with her, "my sincerest congratulations to the both of you!" he smiled as he stood up.

"We still have to let Nemu-san know about tonight," Kushira said taking Momo's wrist, "pass the message to Kiyone-chan will ya Rukia-san?" Rukia smiled, "six right?" "mmhmm," Kushira dragged Momo out the door, "congratulations again, Hinamori-san!" Jushiro said as they passed him, "thank you Captain Ukitake!" Momo called as Kushira dragged her to the twelfth division.

Six o'clock rolled around and the women began showing up. Rukia, Nemu and Kiyone showed up first, followed by Isane and Retsu. "Sui-Feng said she couldn't make it but she told me to pass on her congratulations," Nanao said as they let her and Rangiku in.

"Wooo!" Rangiku shouted, "partaaay time!" Kushira assumed the busty lieutenant had been having her own party beforehand…with lots of sake.

The girls went to a local bar. After a few drinks, Kushira stood on top of the table and pointed to Momo, "can I have your attention please?" Kushira shouted and the bar patrons looked amused, "this lovely little lady is getting married!" Momo blushed as the bar patrons clapped, "sake all around!" Kushira shouted over the cheering. Retsu excused herself early on, saying she had paperwork to finish.

The group of girls staggered out of the bar, heavily inebriated. Even Nanao had let herself relax. Kushira grinned as she assisted the other girls to their division. Even completely wasted she had enough sense to walk the women to their divisions.

"Goood niiiight Sane-chan!" Kushira cooed as the group dropped Isane off at the fourth division. She waved good-bye as she stumbled into her barracks. Momo was next. Kushira gave her best friend a sloppy kiss on the cheek, "congratulations Momo-chan," she hugged her tightly. Momo returned the kiss and the remaining girls staggered to Nanao's division.

Nanao had passed out somewhere between the sixth and seventh division so Kushira carried her. "Naaanaaaooo-chan!" Captain Shunsui Kyoraku sang, "my lovely Nanaaaoo-chan has returned to my arms!" "back off Shunsui," Kushira slurred, "she's not even awake…" Shunsui looked surprised, "Nanao-chan is unconscious?" Kushira nodded. Shunsui's face took on a tender expression as he took in Nanao's sleeping form nestled against Kushira's chest.

Kushira handed Nanao to Shunsui, "take care of her," she fixed him a stern look. Shunsui, for once in his life took on a serious expression. Kushira knew Nanao was safe. She had known Shunsui for over 200 years. Despite his womanizing habits he would never take an advantage of an unconscious woman or force himself on an unwilling woman. Besides, she knew his feelings for his pretty lieutenant were more than superficial.

Kushira was beginning to get even dizzier as the alcohol started kicking in. Rukia let out a noise and fell forward. Kushira groaned. At least Rukia was light. She picked her up piggy-back style and the remaining women, Rangiku, Kiyone, Nemu, Rukia and Kushira continued towards the tenth division.

Rangiku grinned sloppily as they reached her barracks. Leaning forward she gave Kushira a kiss on the lips, "this was fun…we need to dooo it again…" she kissed Kushira again, "g'nite ladieezzz!" she stumbled into her barracks, "Hikamara-san?" Nemu poked the stunned captain in the arm, "Hikamara-san? Are you okay?" Kushira shook her head, "yeah I'm fine…let's go…" she shifted Rukia and the women made their way to the twelfth division where they dropped off Nemu.

Kiyone turned green, "I'm not feeling so good…" Kushira widened her eyes, she was too drunk to deal with this! "Kiyone…" she began as the small blonde leaned forward and upended her stomach contents narrowly missing Kushira's feet. Kushira winced, "sorry…" Kiyone mumbled wiping her mouth. Kushira sighed and knelt down on Kiyone's vomit-free side. She rubbed the petite girl on the back, "can you continue?" Kiyone nodded and stood up. She quickly turned green and knelt back down.

Kushira frowned _great…_ she thought to herself. "Hold onto your stomach contents," she scooped Kiyone up bridal-style. The third-seat turned green and Kushira winced, waiting for the impending torrent of regurgitated alcohol. Fortunately it never came. She started off slowly in the direction of the thirteenth division which thankfully wasn't too far.

She shifted Rukia. Stumbling into the barracks, hindered both by alcohol and the two dead-weights she was carrying. She dumped Kiyone unceremoniously into her bed and pushed open the door leading to the captain's and lieutenant's rooms. Kushira stumbled as Rukia shifted her weight. Down to the floor she went in an inglorious heap, Rukia pinning her down.

Kushira frowned. She was so exhausted and so intoxicated she wondered about the logic of simply falling asleep here. Rukia made a nice blanket. Her green eyes hazed over and she yawned. Suddenly the weight was lifted off of her. She blinked in surprise, "Rukya…where'd y'go?" she slurred. A warm chuckled resounded and Kushira grinned stupidly, "how'd I get in the generator room?" she mumbled.

Jushiro Ukitake had been peacefully reading when he heard a massive thud from outside his room. He wondered whether his lieutenant had returned. He looked at the clock and realized it was past two in the morning. When no other sound came from the hallway, suspicion settled in. Jushiro went to the door and slid it open immediately recognizing the warm, golden reiatsu.

He chuckled lightly as his eyes took in the scene in front of him. Kushira was lying on her stomach, arms outstretched in front of her, green eyes hazy and Rukia was lying on top of her, unconscious. From what it looked like, Kushira had been carrying Rukia piggy-back style and had fallen over.

Jushiro gently lifted his tiny lieutenant off his childhood friend. A mumbled and unintelligible sound came from Kushira's mouth and Jushiro chuckled. "How'd I get in the generator room?" Kushira said her green eyes unfocused. Jushiro smiled and carried his lieutenant to her room. Setting her gently on the bed, she murmured, "thanks you…Kushira…" causing Jushiro to shake his head.

Returning to the hallway, his childhood friend was in exactly the same position he had left her, "the wheels on the bus go roundnround, roundnround, roundnround and we all fall down in a pile of rosies ring around the posy…" she sang bobbing her head back and forth. Jushiro had to stifle his chuckle, "yodelayeeeehoooo!" Kushira blurted out. Jushiro let out a very undignified snort as the redhead began attempting to yodel.

"That's it," he said picking her up, "time to get you to bed". Kushira giggled as she fell against him heavily, "helllooo handsome," she slurred, "can I get your number? For insurance reasons?" she giggled like an idiot. Jushiro colored slightly, "how much did you have to drink?" Kushira looked confused, "one and one and another one…ten!" she held out six fingers. Jushiro sighed and scooped her up easily, "whoaaa horsey…" she said, "my stomach is filled with rainbows and they're NOT happy," he shook his head and carried her outside.

Halfway between his and the twelfth division, Kushira bolted out of his arms with a "wheee!" landing heavily on her feet, she fell on all fours and Jushiro saw what was coming before her stomach contents covered the ground. He sighed and held her hair back as her body tried to cleanse itself. She groaned, "I don't like the taste…" she complained. In spite of the situation, Jushiro chuckled, "I would be worried if you did…feeling better?" Kushira nodded and he handed her a handkerchief.

She wiped her mouth with it and offered it back to him. He smiled politely, "you keep it," she blinked once, too tired to speak and tucked it in her pocket. "Can you walk?" Kushira blinked, "can penguins fly?" Jushiro looked confused as Kushira tottered along on unsteady legs. She made it a few feet before collapsing, "guess I'll be an emu then…" she said half-asleep.

Jushiro had only seen his childhood friend this drunk once. Right after graduation. It had led to a disastrous encounter involving three classmates, nudity, spray paint and her cowering on the roof sobbing about the rainbows that were trying to eat her while her friend screamed at them. Jushiro picked her up and her head lolled against his chest as he carried her down to her division. She was murmuring incoherently the entire trip.

Sliding open the door to her room, he set her down across her bed gently. The front of her shihakusho was covered in dirt. Keeping his eyes averted, he slowly removed it. Setting her down so he could tuck her in, he heard her murmur as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her green eyes opened and three words came out "I love you…"

Jushiro widened his eyes. She smiled, "you're such a good friend…I've always loved you, you just never noticed me…" she closed her eyes, "he doesn't love me," she breathed rolling over.

Jushiro was dumbstruck. Had he heard right? Did she really love him? Or was it just the alcohol speaking…his heart raced. Ever since that night after graduation, when he had coaxed her down and comforted her saying the rainbows couldn't get to her if he was there, he realized his feelings for the redhead. Sure she had been too embarrassed to talk to him for a week when she realized she and three of her friends had run around Seireitei in varying states of undress and spray painted blue, green, red, yellow and pink, but he realized he was in love with her.

He was careful not to get too excited. It could very well be the sake talking. She was clearly not in complete control of her thoughts; he chuckled at the memory of her yodeling attempt. Hesitantly, Jushiro pressed a kiss to her temple. She smiled softly and sighed.

"I love you too…" he whispered before sliding the door shut.


End file.
